1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flush control system for a plumbing fixture and, more particularly, to an electrically operated flush valve controlled by the relative position of the cover or lid before starting the flush cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plumbing fixtures, such as toilets and urinals, both residential and commercial, employ various types of flush valve assemblies, both manual and electrically operated flush valves. Various means are employed for actuating an electrically controlled flush valve, for example: use of infrared and capacitance detection systems, wherein a flush cycle is completed after a single use. Also, mechanically or electrically operated toilet seats or covers which actuate the flush valve are known.